cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Worlds". Plot (Sensei started to mediate to sense across the omniverse. Back on Webkinz World in Goober's Lab, Goober is checking on the data on Club Penguin Island) *Goober: Hey guys, we found a dimension to discover. *Alex: What? *Sparky: What is it man? *Goober: This universe is called Club Penguin Island. It is inhabitanted by a lot of penguins and one blue penguin hero who save the universe for three years. *Sparky: Three years? That wouldn't take five years to become a hero like that. *Nibbles: I wish i could be one. If i was hero, i should be a agent. *Stoogles: Cut the loco man, i wish googles like me can become heroes. *Goober: I need to connect the other world now. So you kids may go while i deal with the data. *Booger: Can i go now? *Goober: Boy, stay here. *Booger: Ah man. *Doug: Can i go now? *Goober: No. Stay with us. You just got here. *Doug: I'll stick with the gems and stuff. *Alex: Good day to you Goober. Look like we're off to go. *Goober: Have a nice day Alex Tiger. *Alex: Thanks a lot. *Sparky: Let's go now. *Booger: I wish i had more time to do some math. (In Webkinz Town) *Alex: Man, what a day. *Sparky: Feel like it when you're on a flow. *Nibbles: Ya. I want to hang out at the park. *Stoogles: I think we should go to the Curio Shop for some rare gems. *Molly: Um, you have to be a miner to dig those gems. *Stoogles: What? *Sparky: Those slags of rocks almost broke my cart the other day when i was mining. *Alex: It's okay. It happen to me once. *Salley: Let's go to the Kinzville Park for a hang out. *Alex: Good idea. To the Kinzville Park. (The background song "I Can See Clearly Now" by Neil Finn play in the playground) *Stoogles: Do you mind if i can slide over in the slides? *Alex: Oh yes, you're free to do it. *Stoogles: Oh thanks, i'm just going to go to the lake however. *Nibbles: That seem fine by me. *Sparky: But you can't stop it, right? *Alex: Yes. (At the Kinzville Park, The Kinz Crew arrive at the park for fun. Alex slide on the slide) *Alex: Woo whew. *Sparky: Ooh, i didn't know they have a game of Link'D on the table. *Stoogles: I'm in for a game. *Sparky: Let's go Stoogles. You and me. *Stoogles: Alright, i'm in. (Nibbles is seen fishing with Cowabelle) *Nibbles: Ooh, there's another one. *Cowabelle Fishing is pretty easy. You gotta watch the rod it goes before you can catch it. *Nibbles: I like the way it works. *Cowabelle: Lucky me. I would rather eat fish than carrots. *Nibbles: Hey, I caught a fish. *Cowabelle: Cool. *Nibbles: Look like i got one in a rod. (Molly and Roberta are swinging in the Swing-N-Slide) *Molly: Woo hoo! *Roberta: This is so fun. *Molly: I wish i could do it all day. *Roberta: Yeah. Much better than recess at school. *Molly: Oh yeah. *Roberta: If we were birds, we can see the whole world from beyond. *Molly: I would rather be a crow. (With Salley and Stoogles, they are watching a play at the park) *Stoogles: That doesn't sound bad from watching the play. *Salley: Oh look, he's about to play the role. *Cat Warrior: Fear me princess, i have come to save you from that firey dragon. *Dog Princess: Oh my prince, you came for me. *Cat Warrior: The warrior has come to the rescue. *Stoogles: Ha, this never gets old. *Salley: Gotta love the show. (Alex and Sparky are at the table playing Link'D) *Alex: Ah ha, i got it. *Sparky: No, i got it first. *Alex: Boom. Four in a row. *Sparky: Dang it, i was so close. *Alex: Mind as well we play checkers on the other table? *Sparky: Oh yes, let's go play some checkers. *Alex: Right on my friend. (Alex and Sparky started to play Checkers on the other table) *Sparky: Oh boy. *Alex: Here come some checkers. *Sparky: Okie dokie my friend. *Alex: I be red, you be blue. *Sparky: Oh yeah, i know blue is the most popular color in the world. *Alex: Just because the water is blue? *Sparky: No. Blueberries are my favorite in the world. *Alex: Oh boy, let's play. *Sparky: No problem. (Molly and Roberta are picking up trash on the ground) *Molly: I wonder why we have to do this job? *Roberta: Because, teenagers acting wild and throwing stuff on the ground. *Molly: This is just rude. *Roberta: Yeah, why bring the park rangers in so we don't have to clean up the trash on the ground. *Molly: Maybe who knows. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfictions